


Freedom?

by levihechiou88



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Alive Carla, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bird/Human Hybrids, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/F, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Fluff and Smut, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, Hange Zoë Being Hange Zoë, Heartbreak, Love Triangles, M/M, M/M/M, Mad Scientists, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Past Violence, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Teenage Levi, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Eren Yeager, Uke!Levi, best series ever written, birdkids!, completely based off of maximum ride series!, eren has white wings, hange and erwin are like their parents, kenny and grisha are terrible fathers, wings match their hair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levihechiou88/pseuds/levihechiou88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>is it something they can truly achieve?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Levi, Farlan, and isabel are science test tube creations of the 23 generation of scientifically engenierred humans. they have been caged their whole life. all they want is freedom.  
> true absoulute  
>  _freedom_

                The moon was high in the spilled dark paint of the night, there were white specs twinkling in the dark abyss, the long dead limbs reached and tugged at anything in it's path. they twisted and curled in all positions, the hard material bare from leaves.

This place was truley terrifing, especially in this predicament i found myself in, but this is not what im scared of, i'm terrified of going back, back to the hell hole filled with the dick rags that made me, tortured and tested me to push my limits and strengths, i can't take more of this, not in my condition.

My chest puffed in and out in a failed attempt of air circulation but it hurt like hell, but i have to keep going.

**_Run! Run! Run!_ **

Filled every square inch of my head, the thought on a never ending cycle of desperation to _get away._

my bare paled feet beated against the cold disgusting ground. the breeze ripping through my tattered patient gown as i treded through the dangerous terrain. the poor threads being ripped and gripped by the finger thin branches. I ignored the throbbing pain that of my feet, screaming for me to stop but i had to keep going. I treded, my breath becoming a mess of shallow and ragged air, from my burning lungs.

_keep going!_

I told myself, the words chanting in my head over and over over the increasing ringing of my pounding heart.

My body is aching and my heart is beating on my chest in a melody of pain as i continue my tred, the feeling of thorns, rocks, and sticks stabing and pinching my feet were unbearable. I was having low tolorance for the pain of the snagging of my pale sensitive skin.

"GET HIM! HE CAN'T GET AWAY!" Echoed through the grove of trees, i didn't even bother, nor have to, turn around to know they were closing the distance between us quickly. I continued my endless sprint, _it hurts,_ everything hurts! my feet, arms, legs, head, heart, everything. I could feel the crimzion ooze of iron spill from the scratches and wounds inflicted on my person.

What ached the most, were my _wings._ The raven painted feathers ruffled in the gentle breeze, letting it kiss and soothe the aching, longering pain from my carelessness, the branches effortlessly gripping and clawing at the sensitve appendages.

_I have to stop, i can't keep going this way, but...I can't._

I kept going, letting my conflicted thoughts spill desprate solutions to my problem, if i give up now i'll be imprisoned once again, and get another _punishment_. If i get away i'll be _free_.

But will i truley be free?

Won't they turn every fucking stone, and search high and low for me, just to put me back in that damn dog crate then eject me with some chemical that could help me or seriously fuck me up. i can't live that way, i can't! I have to keep going, i'm not stopping.

_Pain be damned!_

I quickly skided to a stop as my toes came a cross a drop, but not just a drop, a fifty-foot drop littered with rocks, with all points and sizes that could surley impale me if i land the right way, i would surely die and that is not an option. _A fucking cliff, fan-fucking-tastic!_

"Damn..."

The sounds of feet, barking and yells creeped on me as i looked down at the drop, my eyes desperatly darted and rifted for an exit, an escape, something! anything!

I can't go back! I refuse!

I continued to search my surroundings, trying to grasp any sign of help, until i found it.

A tall built, well toned male, he had nice shaggy like blonde, hair that matched his gloriuos wings, his blazing blue eyes peered at me, as if he was trying to read my very soul and i'm pretty sure he is. I always got weak-kneed when he gazed at me like that, so hard and filled with an emotion i can't pin-point, except now it's blank, dead and emotionless.

He was atop a fine oak, dead from the harsh winter, the twisted branches looked as if they were bowing down to his intimidating stature, the small rays peered through the small cracks of the dead trees giving him a heavonly glow of the angel i see him as.

"Mike?" I asked in a breath that escaped my dry cracked lips.

Mike came for me?Like he always does! I can count on him, Lean on him in my time of need, My right wing man!

He stood tall and proud, his head held high like always, which i completely adore. He continued to peer down at my succludied, crumbling walls, his body looking like nothing more than a shadow with peircing blue eyes.

Mike! i have to get to him, he'll help me. He'll wrap me in his arms and sheild me from the dangers of the life that i live, i always feel safe in his soothing words and big stroong arms.

The sounds I managed to tune out soon penetrated my ears once more, i quickly whirled my head my head around seening the glowing gold eyes of the mutts they use to track, the hal breed dogs snarled and growled as the slowly emerged from the darkness, eyeing me as prey. their matted fur stenched finely of my blood which drenched them as if the bathed in it, which i grimmaced at.

I need to get to Mike. I gave my tucked, brused and sore wings a slight flutter that automatically jolted pain up and down my back, i winced as i slowly let the fifteen-foot long ink slpatteded wings stretch and loosen from their stiffed postion. the pain was stinging, causing me to winced and cringe as the flutter once more, _Please,_ I pleaded as the began to go into a full on flap.

"STOP!" Yelled one of the crazed scientist that ventured after me, i was to weak and tired to kill the man, so i just peered back for a second before flapping quickly, ignoring the sore feeling and let my feet depart from the disgusting cold ground below me.

The ache of my wings waved through me with every powerful thrust i made, but i pushed myself through the pain and focused on the target at hand, _Mike._

_I  have to get to mike._

I flapped and flapped, the hard movements carrying weak frail body toward the man, i didn't give myself a quick adjustment, but i should be use to such pain considering their methods of torture.

As i began to make my way toward the blonde, it felt as if time slowed. Everything between me and him were getting further, and further apart the closer i got. He was unreachable, completely out of my twitchy grasp.

I flapped harder, and faster ignoring every scream and plea my body begged for me to stop. I threw the burning sensation out the window of the back of my mind, i can't stand this space growing between us!

It's tearing us apart!

And i hate it!

But his face remained the same,  shadowed and expressionless, his body unmoving and strong. his wings didn't flutter, not once.

Was he even really there? Was he ever? Is he really just a shadow of my imagination?

_He just stood there._

T soon felt a peircing jolt on my leg, the click of a gun filled my ears. _Tranqulizer gun._

I was falling, getting even farther from the blonde that stole my heart, turning the stone to gold, i watche him watch me fall.

He wasn't here for me. He never was...

He just wanted to watch me _fall._

I collided with the cliff side, my body rolled and tumbled against the rocks and dangerous surfaces of the spiky terrain. the rocks snagged and pinched at my pale flesh creating blossoming flowers of red, black and blue.

I rolled to a stop, my back rested on the disgusting , muddy ground below me. The mud and other substances seeped into my wounds and wings which i am quite sure will get infected, slowly killing me with germs that band together to nip at my healthy, well somewhat, blood stream.

I cringed as my dull, silver-blue eyes settled on his shadow figure.

my eye lids are heavy, my eyes are blurring, but the last thing i saw was his blazing blue eyes peering down harshly, the once love filled eyes are now empty, just like my heart. The void slowly taking over my dying insides once again as he stared at my limp bleeding figure.

_He wasn't here for me._

the realization hit me hard and fast, like a speeding train. Hurting and killing what was left of me on impact.

Mike wasn't here for me. _Not now. Not ever._

 


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes snapped open, I jerked and glanced around my surroundings, the sights of plain white walls, desks, boards and that horrid checkered pattern filled my sight as I sighed.

_It was a dream. A bad dream._

I sighed and settled down in my chair, resting my back against the cold surface and placing my fist against the side of my face as I lounge. I darted my eyes into a glare as I stare at the clock, watching the slow ticking of the clock as it calculates as my mind flashes back to the dream as it floods my thoughts.

The recurring thought that mike was gone lingered in my mind like a plague it left behind the deases of depression and self-pity I wallow in.

Mike was really gone, and probably never coming back.

I shook my head at the sickening thought.

I’ve been in shingashina for weeks now, living with one of the rouge scientists that broke us, my flock, out and took care of us.

She was and is our safe haven, she cares for us just like she used to. She clothed us, fed us, and gave us a succlied place to call home. We’ve been off the grid ever since hanji and her fiancé' Erwin, took us in. thanks to them, we feel safe and loved. They tread us like people, citizens, and any other synonym to human you can think of, they are kind of like our parents. They found us and they took us in.

Well listen to me rambling on about 'us'. When you don't even know who, 'us' are.

I'm project R.I.V.A.L.L.I.E, aka Levi (age 16), one of the lucky son of a bitches to survive the test tube creation. I was created by Dr. Kenny Ackerman, in other words my father, along with the rest of my flock, Isabel (15), a perky red head. Farlan (19), a smart kid. Petra (17), a sweet strawberry blonde girl. Gunther (17), the silent type, and Eld (17), the beautiful European model of a man.

There is also, Oluo (17), the freak bird kid that follows us around No matter what he tells you he is **not** in my flock.

He was originally a clone of me, just in case I didn't make it, which I did and he did too. But I believe something went wrong in the cloning process because he looks nothing like me, even with most of my DNA. Which didn't go unnoticed so the scientist decided to make him my _Other Half._

Tch, please. Gag me with a spoon.

As if, _I'd_ fall for him. His blood rains on everything when he talks, he looks like he's aged 10 years since the last time I seen him. And that was just this morning.

I would say my significant other _was_ Mike. I loved him more than I could possibly say. The first time I met him, I knew then and there, something about him was... _special_. Considering he sniffed me like a dog, which of course I yelled at him for. He just chuckled and kissed the top of my hand.

Ever since then, I was drawn to hm. I was and still am in love with him.

He was my first, my first everything, love, kiss...the first I let in my walls. I let him move in and rearrange me to his liking just for him to leave; letting my door stay open and exposed my insides I tried to hide for so long. I finally closed the door, and then I realized he took my key. Leaving me forever open and ready. No. waiting for his return to desperately come and fix me then give me my key.

But it'll never happen. I'll never be the same.

He changed me and left me like that.

Wow, look at me. Sitting here, _me_ , Rivallie (Levi) Ackerman, all heart broken and rolling around in the mud puddle that is my self-pity. A week ago I would've been happy just like the rest of my flock but now....

I hate everything! More than usual, I hate having emotions ad reactions to him leaving me. I tried not to get attached because nothing ever lasts forever, because forever doesn't exist. But now my heart, mind, and body yearn for him. I long for his sappy moments.

The moments when he makes me fall in love with him all over again. I miss having these big strong arms around my petite waist, I miss his soft lips trailing me with kisses and marking me as his own. I miss the tickle of his facial hair on my face and neck when he nuzzled into me and the way he inhaled when he got close and chuckled through his nose the describes how he loves how I always have a different smell, like a new adventure of the senses.

I miss those long nights when, we'd fly together then gaze at the stars on a cliff, with his arms around me as I curled into him. He would count the reasons he loves-loved-me.

God, just thinking about those times makes me want to drown my eyes in sadness.

I'm a sad excuse for project R.I.V.A.L.L.I.E, the strongest experiment ever created, but what is Levi?

If not a part of Levi and mike?

Tch. as you can see, I strongly love mike, especially if he can make me feel this way.

And those damn scientists have the nerve to practically shove me in the arms of Oluo, and say love each other? I don't think so. That love sick idiot got over me the second I opened my mouth and his eyes fell on Petra, who doesn't even know he exists.

He tries to act like me since the strawberry blonde practically looks up to me. Even with my DNA, he acts nothing like me.

I silently praise her for the ways she shoots him down, she's so oblivious to his feelings even when he makes it so obvious. Well, she's oblivious to a lot actually, not that she's stupid, oh no anything but that. She just has a one track mind, and so far it's on the track of staying alive, like we all should be.

We’re fugitives and we are wanted back and when we get back or if they catch us we have to focus on staying alive.

But my one track mind is staying on the track of mike with my least favorite train called happiness, which just steadily cruises at all hours of the fucking day and night, so never mention sleep to me.

I hate myself, especially since I stooped to such a disappointment for the leader of the Omega flock; instead I’m the leader of heartbreak, disappointment, and depression.

"Tsk, Oi!"

I snapped my eyes open, which I wasn’t aware I closed and glared up, catching the eyes of the vain of my existence.

_Oluo the Bozo._

"Still moping? Crying over mike? How long has it been like a week? Get over it!" he scoffed.

I mimicked his action and added an eye roll of complete irritation.

"Oh, I’m sorry! Let me cash in my get out of depression free, life card! I forgot I had it. Asshole." I sneered, glaring at him, "what do you want."

"The bell rung like, five minutes ago." he sighed.

oh yeah, I attend school, I completely forgot, Erwin and hanji both agreed on putting us in school so we could come off as _Normal,_ which I just say the whole flock are my siblings, which people react with,

“Your _mom must have a vagina like the grand canyon to pop out do many kids_."

 All I do is glare and respond with a simple, "what mom?"  That shuts them up with either confusion, the intensity of my glare, or the uncomfortable though that our mother is dead or some shit, I personally don't care for the comments. I never had a mom, so I wouldn't know.

I glanced around the room and sure enough, everyone has cleared out, even the teacher. I clicked my tongue and grabbed my messenger bag, and sling it over my shoulder as I stood and glared up at oluo who's height towered over mine.

"Man! Look at you; you look like you haven't slept in months."

"Tch, fuck off." I growled, ignoring the dark circles from the lack of sleep, like I said. Don’t mention sleep to me.

Every time I closed my eyes, images of my happiness would blind me before being shattered with him leaving me with the simple words, _"we need time apart"_ and having me wake with disappointment, that he wasn't there and he made such a decision without my consent. He just left without a word, and then he sends me a letter from an unknown place saying we needed time apart, like what the actual fuck!? He could have had the decency to talk to me first.

I let a sigh escape my lips. _He’s an asshole, but I love him._ Words by P!NK that I would always live by.

"Wow, so this is Project R.I.V.A.L.L.I.E! The warrior hottie, badass, one man army, is sitting her sulking! Wow I never thought I’d see the day." he chuckled, "how _pathetic_ could you be!"

My eyes widened by a fraction by that, I've been called a midget, a hob knocker (don't ask), a faggot and short baby (by hanji) and a shot load of other names I don't want to mention or I’ve forgotten about. But not once have I ever been called that word, nor has it ever been directed toward me. I would usually let words roll off my back like water over stone!

But no one would ever-would dare! Call _me_ pathetic.

"Me, pathetic?" I scoffed; "you’re the very definition of pathetic." was all my tired mind could think of at the moment.

"tsk." he smirked.

I just glared a tired glare and pushed past him. No one ever called me pathetic, but I feel pathetic. I feel as if I was born to feel this unforgivable emotion but, someone like oluo calling me that...Damn, have I really stooped so low?

I must really be pathetic.

"Levi!"

I looked up to the familiar voice, my eyes casted on my two favorite people in the world; one was a perky red head, with the biggest shining green eyes. She wore skinny jeans and one of my t-shirts, which fit her perfectly. (It’s a fucking disgrace.) The other was taller than both of us, he had snow-blonde hair and blue eyes, and he wore some baggy jeans and a tight muscle shirt with normal sneakers.

Isabel and Farlan.

The two were the start of my flock, and if anything my baby sister, and older brother, farlan is the oldest and despite my young age, they followed me blindly since we gotten out of the lab, even when I told them, I have no idea what to do and how to survive since I lived in that hell for 80% of my life. They’ve been with me through thick and thin. They were there when I was created, when I was tortured and when we escaped. They’ve always been there and I can count on them, it's safe to say I trust and love them the most.

Then we met Petra, eld, and Gunther and they all said I fit the leader roll, like I said before, I’m not the oldest, I’m actually the second youngest, Isabel is the baby but despite my lack of knowledge  of skill and age, they followed and had my back. And I will happily put my life on the line for them.

Although I have grown a lot since then, and I lived up to their expectations, I lead them the way a natural born leader should and they love me for it.

I pushed myself through the crowd of hormonal teenagers and made my way over.

"What took you so long, your usually the first one out with those short legs of yours!" Isabel smiled, considering she's an half an inch taller than me, she loves to rub my face in just like the rest of the world.

"I fell asleep." I yawned I reached up into a stretch and glanced around and at the clock in the hallway, I suddenly perked up a bit.

"See you later." farlan said taking my bag off my shoulder, I nodded and noticed Isabel perk in the corner of my eye.

"No, you can't come." I dead panned.

She pouted, "why not!"

"It’s my alone time, and I want peace and calm." I said as I turned throwing a wave over my shoulder, "See you at hanji's!"

"Be safe baby bro!" farlan called over Isabel’s 'big bro.' I nodded and hurried off.

Like I said, they are the closet to me and they are like my real family, farlan is the older protective brother while Isabel is the baby princess, and it's safe to say the two were ready to destroy mike when he practically dumped me, mostly farlan since Isabel was the shoulder I cried on.

I pushed my way through the crowd again and rounder the same familiar corner I always do at 2:05 every day, I hurried up the stairs, I sped up the flights as my heart thudded with anticipation. all the intense feelings flushed out of me the closer I got to the roof access door, I threw it open and rushed out into the warm summer air letting the dry air of summer whip and slap against my face and pale skin in a calming manner.

I let out a content sigh as all my thoughts melted away at the pleasuring view and feel. The feel of _freedom_.

I let my feet come to a stop at the edge of the roof, I glanced down at the vibrant white and settling red of the school colors, the teenagers piling in buses and saying goodbye to their friends, I noticed most of my flock heading toward out normal meeting spot which is the Starbucks down the street, so they can walk home, I notice Isabel wave up to me and smile and follow farlan.

I nodded to her and made sure to stay out of sight of the humans and slowly slip off my jacket. I love this. I love the feeling of my wings tickling sensation as the pour from my back like a waterfall, encased in a heavenly white glow before slowly rising and stretching to their normal fifteen foot span and taking their ink black color.

I closed my eyes as I felt a genuine smile graze my cheeks, the first real smile I had in weeks. In forever actually. People always go to lengths to make me smile but no one will get a true smile out of me. But flying. Flying always made me show off my pearly white, well-kept teeth in happiness, I always smiled when I flew. I loved the feeling of the wind in my wings and the knowledge that I’m higher than any bird, or person for that matter. I am free.

_'Have fun, I’ll tell hanji and Erwin you'll be a little late!'_

I looked down in the crowd and noticed Petra smiling up at me, her voice echoing in my head.

most of us have special powers, Petra is telepathic and all I can say is, don't think of anything you wouldn't say out loud because she will know, she was the first to find out about my past because she could see it all, she was the first to know who my father is and she was the first to find out about me and mike, but I still love her even though my head is no longer a safe haven.

And yes, before you ask, do have a specialty to me, I have speed. I’m faster than any animal or technology. I fly faster than hummingbirds; I run faster than cheetahs and I manover faster than a rabbit. Not to mention I’m as sly as a fox.

the only other people in our group that have a special ability, is farlan, he's like a super computer and Isabel, who uses her voice as a weapon since she screamed a lot during tests and torture, her voice can reach frequencies unknown to man, so we all call her the banshee baby.  Oh, and mike, he had his super smelling and could tell when chasers or scientists were coming, he could also smell emotions, and such.

Tch, why is he always on my mind.

 _'Great, I’ll be home around 6 maybe'_ I respond back to her giving her a half smile and wave to her. She smiles wider at me and hurries off to Gunther and eld.

I sucked in a sharp breath after giving my wings a slight flutter, I step back slightly and jumped off the roof, my wings arched as the wind whipped against them, like sails. They caught my body as I flip forward and dart off.

I watch as the school and bodies surrounding it turn into a spec on the horizon, and I flap my wings against the gentle winds,

This is the time I feel, happiness.

When I’m out of that jail house called a school and flapping my wings to anywhere I want to go, I could circle the whole world in five minutes flat, one minute if I didn't sight see.  That’s often what I tended to do, it's great exercise and it's nice to see new places, on my flies. But today I want to take it slow.

I lay on my back as my wings give gentle simple flaps and I stare at the clouds just a few feet above me as the drift away from me. I close my eyes and rest my arms behind my head and let out a breathe of content and sigh in peace.

Flying is something I will always love doing, and my wings are precious, they make me different and happy. I love flying just as much as I love Michael Jackson and Channing Tatum, and that's a shit ton.

Flying is freedom and I love having it. I will never take it for granite.

Not even mike can bring me down when I have this to fall back on; nothing can bring me down from my high.

"There you are." I feel a jolt of electricity after a tight squeeze on my ankle, my eyes widen as I feel the pain of the shocking jolting through my body as I get out of my comfortable position, my back arched and my toes and fingers spread at the uncomfortable feeling as my eyes widen and dilate as I let out a scream.

it was about a thousand watts of pure energy surging through my body before it stop and I felt my body go limp as darkness specked my vision, my wings slowly stopped flapping as my body shut down and I began to fall.

 _Nothing can bring me down from my high._ Except that.

 

 

 

 


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i'm sorry if this sucks, i'm a bit tired and i just really wanted to finish chapter 3, so if it seems it's going to fast and sin't as good as the first two chapters. i'm sorry.
> 
> im in the middle of exams right now, so i wont be updating until the end of next week, and i'll try to update Ackerman Esate. 
> 
> c:

where am i?

i groaned and moved around, only getting so far, i felt a stinging sore felling jolt through my body, also a nagging tingle when my elbow hit something cold and plastic. i groaned and moved again, and froze when my foot caused a slight rattle.

"oh god, oh god, please no!"

i instantly woke myself up and kicked against the gate, causing the same rattle. i wiggled around and pushed up against the plastic crate i found myself in. my breathe became ragged and fast paced, suddenly a wave of claustrophobia washed over me. i desperately push hard on the plastic walls, feeling sudden boosts of electricity surge through me as i maneuver and grip the front of the tiny cage.

my breath went shallow as i tried to breathe. this space is to tight, i can't breathe i need to get out of here. i giggled the cage door, making the rattle echo against the silence. the walls feel like they were closing in crushingly close. i could hear the sudden footsteps near me, i quickly froze and glanced out the barred opening.

"oi, calm down!" one of the many ass shits that are tasked with containing us, hissed he slapped a hard bar across the front, startling me back. i peered up at him and growled. Placing my fingers back on the cage opening i waited for him to exit. i began to push on the cage door once more, desperately trying to get out of the constricting space.

the cage jiggled and rattled with each attempt i forced on it, the man came back, slapping the front once more, the small squeak of the hinges loosening sounded in my ears and i pushed once more.

"hit it again, i dare you. the only way i'll keep quiet is if you knock me out again." i challenged, his face contorted in annoyance and slapped the cage right when i snatched my hands back.

"oh shut up you freak, the bosses will be here in a moment." i rolled my eyes and slapped the cage door again. he growled and slapped it, i smirked to myself and adjusted myself and kicked the door open, flying out as soon as the hinges gave out, my wings spread out and knock the man back from the wind, i give a few flaps and dart out of the room, my wings brushing lightly against the cold metal walls as i use my speed to get down the sharp tight hallways.

"PROJECT RIVALLIE IS FREE! DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!" someone yelled behind me, i arched my wing and darted quickly to the left, rounding a sharp corner as i did. i groaned and shook my head.

i really don't need this right now, i need to get back home. i'm not even sure what time it is right now, i don't know what location i'm at and the fact that they are here, makes my feathers stiffen. i can feel my body tense at the mere thought of them. i felt my eyes widen as a blockade of humans slowly appeared in my vision, the sight of tranquilizer guns shined and i growled.

"STOP!" one commanded, he held his gun high as i flew full speed to him, my eyes narrowed in the shadows of my dark hair as i glare fiercely, he shuddered but kept his stance and his wall up.

"if i were you..." i mumbled, angling my body where the bone of my wind caught on some of their throats, i snapped my wings up earning a satisfying crack and let them drop, i tucked my wings in and curled up, letting my wings shield me as i drill right through the blockade letting my wings open and send them into walls.

"i'd move!" i growled.i have to admit, my wings are pretty strong and durable, courtesy to them. they pumped me up with so many drugs I've became practically indestructible.

i gritted my teeth as more of the lab coats surrounded me, i let my feet hover over the ground as i looked at my opponents, some were armed with tasers, tranq, guns and night sticks, while others had shields. i allowed my eyes to survey all of them.

they all seem to be new, weak recruits. an easy take down. i lunged forward at the one in front of me. he shrieked and stepped back before his back collided with the cold metal ground, i slammed him hard and picked him up by his shirt and threw him into the nearest lab coat. the two collided and made contact with the wall, hearing a sickening crack from the bottom, caused me to smirk.

 

"so weak." i looked back at the others, their visible flinch gave me a warm feeling inside as i turned slowly. "don't worry." i say softly, tilting my head at my wings arch, my bangs falling over my right eye as i step forward. "i won't hurt you,if you put down you weapons and let me leave, without a problem, i'll let you live long enough t get yelled at by your boss."

"he's a damn monster!" one of them called. i stopped my movement and looked down, my bangs falling as i do. i could feel my fists clench and un-clench.

monster? am i really? is this what the will to survive do to you. i felt my eyes soften and i shake my head.

"no..." i hummed, "the man who created me is a monster." i pick my head up and narrow my eyes, and lounged forward, my fist raised high about to break this mother fuckers nose. what the hell does he know!? if anything they are all monsters, have they not seen what they are doing!? they are making lifeforms and keeping them prisoner here and torutering them. and they call me a monster because i wish to survive? what sense does that make? is that what humans do? they are so delusional to themselves but are quick t point out someone else flaw or problem. I've noticed that about them. humans. they are disgusting.

 

before my fist could collide i felt something clamp down on my wrist and shock me, i tensed and cringed before grabbing the tazer and yanking it away, and stabbing it in the man's neck. he twitched as he fell to the ground. during the struggle, a few others got some shocks and beats.

i grunted and looked around at all the bodies around me. they got a few hits in but i end up victorious. i spread my wings and flap them, gaining my speed back and taking off down the hall. it took me a while to actually find the exit, i avoided a few more lab coats, and their weapons but i'm not unscathed, i contined my fly. i felt my eyes widen again as a certain middle aged pair of men made themselves known, i sped up as the wind form my wings blew back their coats, i narrowed my eyes and arched my wings, shifting my body to cut through the gap between them, making my wing's feathers ruffle against his face harshly as i burst out of the exit and dart off at my full speed, leaving a bright blue light behind me through the setting sky.

\------

 _"levi? levi! are you there?"_ echoed in my head as i flapped my wings, the warm feeling of the over use wearing my thin i breathed heavily and continued my sprint.

_"levi!"_

_"i'm here."_ i say softly.

 _"levi what happened? it's almost dark."_ petra asked, her voice heavy with worry, i shook my head and forgot she couldn't see me.

_"i ran into some trouble, but i'm fine now.."_

_"what do you mean' **you ran into trouble** '?" _she echoed.

 _"dad."_ was all i said, she remained silent for a moment and spoke up.

 _"just hurry home alright, be careful you know how persistent he is."_ she says softly. i nodded.

 _"i know, don't w-"_ i stopped mid sentence and turned my head to peer over my flapping wings, my eyes widened and i gasped slightly. i was being followed, by lab coats. they seem to have updated their gear since the last time we left, because they're following me in some high tech carriers, that have guns. which isn't good. i looked closer and noticed they have a few chasers with them as well.

just fan fucking tastic.

_"levi?"_

_"i have to go Petra."_ i turn my head back forward and snap my wings, getting a boost from the sudden wind and dashing off, avoiding the bullets they shoot at me, my hair was whipping across my forehead fast enough to cut, my eyes are stinging from the speed and the water that leaves them.

why am i so valuable? why are they trying so hard to get me, and of all times why now? they've never tried this hard before, and this is killing my wings. the burning sensation of over use is bugging. and the bullets keep coming and they are still on my tail.

no one has ever been able to keep up with me, i'm the fastest birdkid alive. i gritted my teeth and looked forward, my eyes darted to the side and time seemed to slow.

my eyes met shining blue-green eyes shining with gold specs at the rim of the pupils. they were big and bright yet filled with leadership and brutality. they were stunning and breath taking.

 but the instant they were there, they were gone.

i looked back forward as more shots were fired after me i keep up my speed and tried to shake them off, until all the gunshots and the small hums of the crafts ceased. i slowed my flapping and looked around the settling hues of yellow, orange, red and pink as the sun slowly drifted behind the horizon.

no one was behind me.

was i just imagining it?

i felt my breathing come out heavily as i hovered. i blinked and looked down as a gentle breeze flowed by and i slowly flapped forward before picking up speed again. only to collide with something hard. i gasped and bounced back, my wings stopping for a second and making my drop, but i didn't go far because whoever i bumped into gripped my arm and lifted me up to their eye level.

and i felt my heart sink.

i was met by a blonde, he had shaggy hair that fell over his blue-green eyes. his eyes were narrowed and face pulled blank. he had a stubble of a mustache and a simple beard that was nicely trimmed. his strong arms lifted my with no problem.

 all i could do was stare and glare.

  _"you."_ i hissed out, barely above a whisper.

 "you shouldn't fly so fast if your not aware of your surroundings."

"what are you doing here." i growled and ripped my hand away from his grasp, his gaze never faltered, "mike, aren't you supposed to be in California, you know away from _me_."

"it's not like that levi, and you know it." he narrowed his eyes and i rolled mine. "besides, i was passing by. on my way to Maine."

"maine? what business do you have out there?"

"my business." he said.

"whatever." i say and move a side. i began to flap in the direction of our home, my wings giving lazy strides.

"levi." he called before i was out of ear shot. i stopped but kept my gaze forward. "what happened to you...?"

i didn't answer right away, the breeze was nice and soothing against my aching beaten body. my feathers ruffled gently against the nice breeze as the sun completely disappeared behind it's blanket. the darkness awakened and the stars slowly, one by one, began to awaken.

the wind slowed and i nudged my head to the side.

"my business." i say and fly off, darting for home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i love human hybrids c:


End file.
